


Road So Far

by prismfiend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, dont hate me, this was for a school project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismfiend/pseuds/prismfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old, Dean Winchester is tired of being beaten and brought down by his father. He realizes that this isn't what he wants his younger 12 year old brother, Sam Winchester. He needs to find him a better home.</p>
<p>Note: This was for a school writing project so it's pretty eech. The end was really fucking rushed.<br/>I'm sorry for the horrible writing.</p>
<p>ALSO I MADE UP DEAN'S MIDDLE NAME DON'T HATE ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T DEAN'S MIDDLE NAME EXCUSE ME I JUST NEEDED A COOL MIDDLE NAME TO HELP THE FLOW SHHHHHHH

“DEAN ARMIN WINCHESTER.” John Winchester shouts, “I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME.” Dean is against a wall, facing his father, John. John had drank too much again, what’s new, but something told Dean that this was different. Dean looks around the room, his drunken father nearing.

“YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU.” John lunges towards Dean and grabs him by the collar, picking him up. Dean flails, in a frugal attempt to escape his father’s grasp. John, being much stronger than the smaller 16 year old, pulls Dean closer and strikes him across the cheek. John lowers his faced to Dean.

“For as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules…” John says in a low husky voice, the smell of alcohol still lingering in his breath. John lets go of Dean’s collar and grabs him by his dirty blond hair. Dean’s bright emerald green eyes dart around the room in panic. He catches his younger brother, Sam, in the doorway. His long scruffy hair tossed over his sparkling amber eyes, which are fixated on Dean. John picks Dean up, to strike him once more, when Dean whispers to John.

“Please…” Dean whispers, voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes, “Please, not in front of Sammy…” John looks to dean then turns to glare at Sam. Sam jumps back, startled and scared. John turns back to Dean and throws him to the ground. Dean scrambles away as John glares at him. With a huff, John walks out of the small home. The door slams behind him and the house is silent once more. Dean lays on the ground and closes his eyes, the apple of his right cheek throbbing. Soft footsteps fill the room as Sam goes to Dean’s side. Dean slowly sits up and opens his eyes. He immediately sees Sammy. Tears are falling from the young 12 year old’s eyes in a silent sob.

“Dean?” Sam’s soft frail voice projects in the empty room, “Are you okay?” Dean leans to Sam and smiles at him.

“Yea, I’m okay, champ.” Dean laughs lightly, “Come on, little man, let’s get you to bed. It’s late.” Dean gets up and pats Sam on the back. Sam gets up and follows Dean. The hall is filled with two different footsteps, as they head to their shared bedroom. A set of sturdy confident steps, followed by softer shuffles, as Sam drags his feet. “Pick up your feet, lil dude.” Dean says jokingly,

“You’re a man now. Walk with confidence.” Sam, being his cocky self, proceeds to exaggeratingly march, pumping his arms. Dean laughs lightly. No matter what happens, Sam will always make Dean strive for what’s best. They get to their room and Sam climbs into his bed.

“Hey, Sammy…” Dean says softly, kneeling by Sam’s bed. “Yea, Dean?” Sam responds as he pulls his blanket over him.   
“Are you, um” Dean makes eye contact with Sam, sternness radiating off the older brother, “Are you happy here?” Sam looks at Dean, a dazed look in his eyes. He blinks hard and opens his mouth to speak.

“I’m happy where ever you’re happy.” Sam says softly but projecting confidence. Dean looks over his shoulder and smirks. Sam’s a smart boy and just wants the best for his older brother.

“Well I’m happy as long as you’re safe.” Dean says, Patting Sam’s chest and climbing into his own bed. The rustling of blankets is heard as they shift. The room is silent once more as Sam falls asleep. Dean never sleeps before Sam. Dean loved Sam more than anything and wants to give Sam everything he can. But Dean knows one thing. Sam isn’t safe here. He has to get him out of this house.

 

Morning Dawns as Dean gets dressed. His father raised him to wake up before the Sun does. Dean prepares Sammy’s backpack for school, who is still peacefully asleep. Dean walks silently out of their bedroom, closing the door, and walks to the bathroom. The bathroom door closes with a click and Dean washes his face in the small sink. His cheek begins throbbing once more as his hands brush against it. He raised his head to look in the mirror. Dean smirks cockily as he examines the bruise, wincing at the touch. His dad had got him good. Dean hangs his head as he takes an exasperated breath.

“I need to do something…” Dean whispers to himself, his smirk fading “Sammy can’t grow up in this hell house…” Lifting his head, he looks to his right, checking the time. Sammy should be getting up soon. Dean wipes off his face and walks out of the bathroom, his sock clad feet making minimal sound in the empty wooden house. As Dean walks to the kitchen, to make Sam’s lunch, he thinks about how to keep Sam safe. Dean grows peaceful as he makes Sam’s favorite food, peanut butter and banana sandwiches, in the cool and quiet house. Fortunately, john has not returned home. Despite the memories this house holds, the silence of this house is quite comforting. Dean is snapped out of this thoughts as he hears shuffling from across the house.

“Dean?” Sammy shouts, groggy from just waking up moments before.

“Right here, lil dude.” Dean replies, looking over his shoulder “We gotta get you ready for school. Hurry up and get dressed, I’ll drive.” Sam nods, his bedhead bouncing as his head does. Dean puts Sam’s lunch away and grabs his dad’s keys.

 

School ends shortly, Dean is already outside of the campus waiting for Sam by their father’s car. Sammy finally exits the school building, jogging to the car. Dean takes a deep breath as his plan goes through his head.

“Am I really gonna do this…?” Dean says softly under his breath.

“What’d you say, Dean?” Sammy says as he gets closer. Dean laughs slightly and grabs Sam’s backpack from him.

“Nothing, champ. Just thinking about something.” Smiling, Dean gets into the driver’s seat of the car. Sam looks to Dean and smiles, getting into the car. The car ride is silent as they supposedly head home.

“Dean?” Sam says meekly, suspicion and confusion in his voice. Dean is unmoving, facing forward with a stoic expression. “Dean, we passed home already.”

“Sammy…” Dean remains forward. Rain begins to fall, darkening the road and sky “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yea, of course, but where are we going?” Sam is looking out the window now, blatantly worried. Dean looks at the rear view mirror to look to Sammy.

“I’m gonna find a better home for you, a safer one.” Dean takes a deep breath and grabs a small bound book from the glove box. “Look through this, what’s the closest listed address?” Dean tosses the small book into the back seat.

“Is this dad’s address book?” Sam flips through the pages, numerous names and addresses appearing.

“No shit. Now, what’s the closest address?”

 

“We’re going to Castiel’s house first.” Dean says, looking over his shoulder for a second.

“You mean your boyfriend?” Sam retorts, still looking through the address book. Dean’s eyes flick to the rear view mirror then back to the road. He shifts with discomfort and clears his throat.

“Yea, is it that obvious?” Dean laughs lightly at the end.

“You should see how you look at him” Sam smiles and continues reading the address book “After, we're going to Ellen’s” The remainder of the car ride is silent aside from the scattered road rage. The sound of the small apartment’s doorbell is heard from the outside. Dean leans on the door frame as he waits for Castiel to come to the door. Sam, standing next to him, awkwardly shifts.

“Coming!” a gruff but oddly high voice responds to the door. The shuffling of papers and books is heard before the door opens. A young 17 year old man is on the other side of the door. Thick rimmed glasses, messy black hair, a blue patterned sweater, with the bluest eyes. Castiel smiles wide as he sees Dean.

“ _Dean_ ” He says softly and lovingly, showing a blatant bond between the two.

“Hey, Cas” Dean smiles, his green eyes shining as he sees him. Cas leans in and hugs Dean as he hugs back. The strong warm embrace melting away any stress and anxiety that Dean has.

“I missed you” Castiel remarks, pulling away from the hug slightly to make eye contact with Dean.

“What makes you think I don’t feel the same?” Dean laughs slightly, punctuating the sentence. They are silent for a moment. Keeping their eye contact. Their longing for each other is prominent in their eyes. The longing to be together, live together, be happy together. Cas and Dean snap out of their thoughts as Sam coughs awkwardly. Cas smiles to Sammy and kneels slightly to face him.

“Oh, hey, Sam!” Cas says, positively oozing affection. Castiel gives of such a welcoming aura to those around him. Sam smiles slightly.

“Hi, Cas” Sam responds meekly. Cas gets up and looks to Dean once more. He waves them both inside.

“Come in, somethings up and I want to know what.” Cas walks into his small apartment, Sam and Dean following closely behind. The walls are adorn with paintings of modern art, classic rock posters, and photos of family. Dean looks around as something catches his eye. A college diploma. Castiel has always been very intelligible and got into college at 16 via scholarships.

“When’d you get this?” Dean says, motioning to the framed diploma. Cas looks back and smiles as he sees what Dean is referring to.

“Oh” Cas laughs lightly “A while back. I’m not too sure anymore, time passes by so fast without you.” Sammy situates himself on the couch to the right wall of the diploma.

“What do you plan on doing now?” Dean asks, feeling the wooden frame. Cas goes to the open kitchen, across the room, and begins filling a kettle with water. He shrugs slightly as he places the kettle on the lit stove top.

“I’m looking into being a doctor” He smiles and looks to Dean. Dean’s face is filled with self-affliction. He missed so many of Cas’ accomplishments. He wanted to be there for him. To be with him. Cas strides to Dean and stands to the right of him.

“I understand that you wanted to be there, but you couldn’t.” Cas reaches down and grabs Dean’s hand. “It’s not your fault, you know that. Don’t blame yourself for anything.” Dean’s left hand clenches into a fist.

“But I should have been with you” Dean says in a low almost threatening tone. Cas looks to Dean, worry in his eyes. Dean remains looking to the diploma on the wall.

“Dean”

“CAS” Dean shouts. The suddenness making Cas recoil, letting go of Dean. “This is why I have to get out of that shithole of a home”

“ _Dean_ ”

“ _I’ve had enough_ of the old man’s demands. He never grew out of the marines lifestyle, _ever since mom died_.” Dean slams his fist on the wall, nearly knocking the photos off the wall. “ _And now_ I have to let _Sammy_ grow up in that house? Damned if I’m gonna let him face _that_ ”

“ _DEAN_ ” Castiel shouts. Dean’s snaps out of focus. He realizes he went too far once he sees how upset he made Cas. The sound of the hissing of the kettle fills the momentary silence.

“I’m sorry..” Dean loosens his fist and puts his arm down. Castiel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He turns away to walk to the kettle.

“Don’t be.” He turns off the stove and fills a mug with the hot water. “It’s not your fault, you know this.” Castiel looks into his mug and grabs a tea bag, dipping in the water.

“Dean?” Sam says softly. Dean remembers that Sam has been in the room the whole time. Dean runs a hand through his hair and looks to Sam.

“What’s up, champ?” Dean responds.

“Shouldn’t we be going to Ellen’s now?” Sam looks down. Cas’ head shoots up to Sam, cocking his head, confusion growing on his face.

“Why, what’s happening” Cas says, looking to Dean.

“Uh, well…” Dean faces Cas once more. “I’m trying to find somewhere else for Sam to live. Possibly one of the old man’s friends.” Cas’ eyes grow wide.

“What?” he puts down his mug, gaze unmoving. “Dean, you’ve done some crazy things but this is a whole new boundary.” Dean looks down, guilt overcoming him.

“He needs a better home than _there_ …” Dean’s voice grows meek. Castiel takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. He picks up his mug again and sips at his tea. Dean looks back up as Cas moves to the couch, sitting next to Sam.

“You can do what you like, just know that I am disappointed in your decisions, Dean Winchester.” Cas says keenly. Dean lets out an exasperated breath.

“No, don’t do this to me” Dean paces across the room.

“Do what?” Cas says, sipping at his tea once more.

“You’re making me feel bad for my choice.”

“Well I would be too”

“Well, if you have any better ideas, feel free to let me know” Dean says matter-of-factly, stopping in from of Cas. He looks up to Dean, eyes blank.

“Yea, that’s what I thought.” Dean sits on the couch, between Castiel and Sam. Cas gets up and puts his mug into the sink. Silence filling the room.

“Feel free to stay the night, I wouldn’t want you driving around so late..” Cas says while rinsing dishes. Dean realizes how late it is as he looks to the window by the door. Stars have already scattered the deep blue of the night sky.

“I’ll be willing to give up my bed, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Castiel smiles as he walks back into the room, wiping off his hands. Dean gets up and smiles at Cas.

“No, you keep your bed. Sammy will sleep on the couch.”

“Then where are you going to sleep?” Castiel cocks his head slightly. Dean scoffs and motions to the ground.

“Got a whole ton of bed, right here.” Castiel laughs lightly.

“Dean Winchester, I will never understand you.” Cas announces fondly.

“I’ll find the spare pillows and blankets.”

Moments after they settle all of their things, Cas comes in one more time to check on them.

“I’m just about to go to bed” Cas says, smiling “I’ll be right in the other room. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

“G’night, Cas.” Sam says, beneath several blankets.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Cas says soothingly.

“Night, Cas.” Dean says with a slight smirk, propping himself up in his elbow. Cas laughs slightly and kneels next to Dean, giving him a light kiss.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas says finally before walking to his room, turning the lights off on the way. Dean lays down on his back, keeping one arm behind his head and the other outstretched towards Sammy. He closes his eyes, thoughts going through his head keep him from falling asleep. Despite how Dean may act – independent, rebellious, cocky, and tough – he is actually scared. Scared and anxious. He’s never rebelled against his dad. His dad has always made sure to teach him a lesson every time he doesn’t listen. Dean shudders at the thought of what John would do to him if he got hold of him. But he’s doing this for Sam. Sam needs a better home. He needs Sammy safe. He knows he would make his mother proud. What would Mary think if she saw him now? Rescuing Sam from growing up the way Dean did. Dean shifts slightly. His childhood was anything but enjoyable. Constant physical and verbal abuse. Ever since mom died, he had been raised like a soldier. He’s just happy that Sam won’t have to go through the same thing. Taking care of Sammy has always been such an important thing for Dean. He’s been beaten, stole, flat out arrested, all for Sam. Keeping his arm out for Sam, whenever they sleep, has always been a habit for Dean. Sammy often has nightmares and Dean wants to be there for him. Dean turns over and lays down on his stomach. He should really get to sleep, there’s going to be a lot of driving tomorrow. Dean takes a deep breath and slowly falls asleep.

 

Dean wakes up, the sun still low on the horizon. Forgetting where he is, he jumps up slightly as he wakes up, immediately looking towards Sam to make sure he’s safe.

“Mornin’” Dean turns around suddenly to face the quiet voice. He sees Castiel, making coffee, smiling very warmly.

“oh” Dean says, calming down and remembering the night before. His stomach becomes uneasy with worry as he recalls what he did.

“I made coffee, since I know you need some in the morning” Cas remains soft as to not wake up Sam. “I have to head to school in a bit, by the way.” As early as it is, Dean is surprised that Cas looks so fresh. His hair is well combed, a clean smooth sweater is draped over his build, and he’s already smiling. Dean never understood morning people.

“We’ll be out of your hair in a bit. I just need that sweet nectar of life and we’ll be on our way.” Dean says with a smirk, getting up from the mess of blankets on the floor.

“No no no” Cas says, laughing lightly at Dean’s bed head. “You guys need to eat breakfast before you go. I’m fine with being late, as long as that means you take care of yourself.” Dean scoffs and pours himself a mug of coffee, wrapping a hand around Cas’ waist, swaying side to side slightly.

“Whatever you say, Cas” Dean sips at his coffee and presses his forehead against Cas’. He smiles in response. “Anything for you.” Cas scoffs as he lightly shoves Dean.

“You can’t dance without music, you goof” Cas walks to a turntable between the kitchen and the living room. He grabs a crate of vinyl’s next to the turntable and pulls one out. “An old classic. One of my favorites.” Cas places the needle delicately on the vinyl. Dean comes up to Cas. Cas turns around and smiles to Dean, laughing lightly.

“ _Wise men say_ …” Dean begins singing along to the vinyl as it starts “ _Only fools rush in_ …” He wraps his arms around Cas, having put down his mug.

“ _Shall I stay_ …” Cas continues “ _Would it be a sin_ ” Castiel wraps his arms over the back of Dean’s neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

“ _If I can’t help_ …” Dean sways with the music “ _falling in love..with…you_ ”

“ _Like a river flows surely to the sea…darling so it goes…_ ”

“ _Some things are meant to be…_ ”

“ _Take…my..hand… Take my whole life too._.”

“ _For I..can’t help…falling in love..with…you._.”

“ _Like a river flows surely to the sea…darling so it goes…_ ”

“ _Some things are meant to be…_ ”

“ _For I can’t help falling in love..with…you._.”

“ _For I…can’t…help…falling in love…with…you_..” White noise from the turntable fills the room. Dean moves his head back slightly, prompting Cas to do the same. He looks into the beautiful crystal blue pools that are Castiel’s eyes.

“I love you, Castiel Novak.” Dean says, softly and smoothly. Cas’ face turns a tinge of pink as he looks into Dean’s sparkling green eyes.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.” Cas responds. They remain silent for a moment, staring into each others eyes. The rustling of blankets is heard as a sleepy headed Sam begins to wake up. Cas smiles and leaves Dean’s warm embrace. Dean smiles as he picks up his, now lukewarm, coffee and continues drinking the remainder of the coffee. Cas puts away the vinyl and goes into the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepy head” Dean says as Sam sits up and opens his eyes, looking around.

“I made pancakes” Cas says, emerging from the kitchen to greet Sam “They’re in the kitchen. Make sure to eat up before you go.”

“Thanks, Cas” Sam says, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

“Now, I really can’t stay any longer. Make sure to lock your door on the way out, I don’t want to come back to see my apartment’s been robbed.” Cas grabs his satchel by the door and heads out, glancing back to flash a smile at Dean before leaving. Sam finishes his breakfast in silence as Dean puts away the pillows, blankets, and dishes before they head out to Ellen’s house.

 

The purr of the car engine fills the otherwise silent car. The trip is silent. Dean gets lost in his thoughts as he drives. Sam isn’t usually this quiet. The kid has a reason to be, a lot has happened in the past couple days. Dean just hopes Ellen would be able to take them in.

 

“So, who’s Ellen anyways?” Sam asks as they walk up the gravel drive way.

“Well,” Dean looks around and the heavily wooded area. “She was a close friend with mom and pop. She took care of us when we were younger, right around when mom died.” Dean’s voice breaks slightly when we begins talking about his mom. It’s always been a touchy subject for him.

“Do you think she’ll let us stay?” Sam kicks at the gravel as they walk. Dean takes a deep breath.

“Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.” Dean puts a hand firmly on his younger brother’s shoulder. They reach the small house, hidden in brush and trees. Walking up the creaky wooden porch, Dean knocks on the light wood door. The sound resonates within.

“I’m comin’” A husky woman’s voice responds. A sort of southern drawl is hinted in her voice. Sam stands closely behind Dean as they wait for the door. Several locks are heard, clacking into place, before the door swings open with a light creak.

“What can I do for y–” Her voice is cut off as she looks wide eyed at the two brothers. “Dean?” She says, surprise and shock mixed in her voice. She stands silent for a moment, prompting Dean to talk.

“Are you Ellen?” Dean asks, grabbing his dad’s journal from his pocket, flipping through the pages for a second.

“Damn right I am” Ellen responds, fondness in her eyes. “And you’re Dean Winchester, John’s boy” Dean nods and smiles.

“Right” Dean moves to the side slightly, allowing Ellen to see the younger brother behind him “And this is Samuel” Sam looks toward the ground before speaking meekly.

“Hi” Sammy flicks hair out of his face and smiles at Ellen.

“Why…” She kneels closer to Sam “I haven’t seen you since you were small” Ellen moves Sam’s hair out of his face, brushing her thumb on his cheek.

“So, uh” Dean breaks the short silence. Ellen’s head shoots up, she immediately straightens herself out. “We are in a bit of a ditch and we were wondering if you could help us…” Dean runs a hand through his tussled dark blond locks. Ellen nods and motions inside the small light wooden home.

“Well, we can’t do it out here” Ellen turns her head, vibrant orange hair creating a wave in the slight wind “Mosquitos will eat you alive” As they venture into the house, Dean explains what’s happened. Ellen’s face goes through waves of shock, surprise, sadness, and deep sympathy. But her face changes one last time. Remorse washes over her as Dean asks,

“So we’re looking for a place to stay, where Sammy will be okay,” Dean slouches forward on the old patterned couch, resting his elbows on his knees “And we’re wondering if you could let us stay. We won’t make any noise. You’ll barely notice we’re there…” Dean take a deep breath. Ellen’s expression not boding in their favor. Ellen takes a moment before sighing heavily.

“I’m so sorry, Dean” She glances over to Sam, sitting on the couch next to Dean “But I can’t. I really can’t. I would if I could” Dean sighs and leans back in the couch. Immediately getting up.

“Thank you so much, Ellen” Dean turns around to face her “I understand you can’t take care of us. Money’s probably tight or you don’t have the time or supplies. We’ll be going now.” Dean whistles to Sam quickly. His head shoots up, prompting him to follow his older brother.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” Ellen says quickly before the brothers exit the house “I’ll try my best” Dean is quiet as they walk back to the car.

 

Before even deciding where to go, he drives off. Sam in the back seat. No idea where he’s going, just knowing he wants to go now.

“I’m sorry” Dean says softly. His voice smaller than it was. “I can’t do this…” Dean runs a hand through his hair as he drives down the stretch of road. Sam looks somewhat shocked. To see Dean break down like this, to be so upset, all over Sam. Sam knows how important he is to Dean. He has to show that he feels the same.

“Don’t be” Sam responds, his voice sounding slightly more confident “You’re doing all you can, we just have to persevere, despite all odds.” Dean smirks.

“You’ve always been a smart boy, Sammy”

“That’s only because you’ve made sure I get to school” Sam leans forward in his seat a bit and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder “You have always been there, taking the shots for me. I love you, Dean and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Sam finishes off. Silence fills the car. Dean grabs the address book from the passenger seat and tosses it back to Sam.

“What’s the next closest address.”

 

Dean pulls up in an old car lot. He looks up at the old rusted sign in front of him.

“Singer’s Salvage Yard” Sam reads out.

“Sammy, stick close to me” Dean shouts as he begins walking around, looking at the broken down cars. As he gets closer to the house, he hears an odd noise. Looking around, Dean grabs hold of Sammy. Brief worry fills his face.

“Who the hell’re you and what’re you doin’ on my property…” A low husky voice asks, a southern drawl mixed in. Dean’s focus snaps onto the man behind him. A click is heard and Dean realizes what the man is holding. “Well, out with it, ya idjit.” The older man remarks. An old shotgun matches him fairly. The old trucker hat along with the thick beard. Finished off with an aged face.

“Are you…” Dean moves Sammy behind him and raises his hands “Are you Robert Singer?”

“Who the hell wants to know…” The man grows impatient as he holds his gun a little closer.

“We’re John Winchester’s boys.” Dean adds. The man’s eyes grow wide and he puts down the gun.

“Now” He smiles and goes towards the house “Why the hell didn’t you say so.” He motions for the brother to follow him, and they do just that. Once inside, Dean explains what’s happened. Just as Dean is about to finish, Robert interjects.

“You’re old man’s always been stubborn as a bull. The man use to be a great father, loving guy.” He pours himself a glass of whiskey, not bothering to offer the boys anything “But now you’re gonna ask if I can let you idjits stay here” Dean’s eyes shoot up, Robert doesn’t bother to raise his head from his class.

“So?” Dean asks. With how long it takes for him to respond, Dean expects the worst.

“Course I’m gonna let ya stay” He sees the happiness in Dean’s face and downs his drink “With all the hell you’ve been through, there’s not a chance in hell I’ll be letting you go back there. And call me Bobby. Robert makes me sound old” Bobby says with a smirk. Dean hugs him and pats Sam on the back.

“Thank you” Dean is washed over with a wave of relaxation and joy. Dean can finally let Sam grow up.

 

It’s been a year since the boys have arrived here. Fond memories already accumulated. Dean is comfortable, happy, and calm, and Bobby could care less when Castiel comes to visit (Bobby loves Castiel anyways). Samuel is finally in a proper house hold where he is safe, getting a proper education, happy, and loved. Dean got a job to help sustain the house. He’s growing up responsible in the best way possible. The Winchester brothers are finally together safely. The Winchester brothers are finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, the end it really rushed. Sorry...


End file.
